Shigure
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Same as New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = 提督。一応これ、僕からも渡しておくね……邪魔、かな？ |Valentine2015_EN = Admiral. I'd like you to have this....should I not have? |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = 提督、これは..僕に?　ありがとう |WhiteDay2015_EN = Admiral, is... this... for me? Thank you! |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = Same as White Day 2016 |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督、雨があがったね。今日はボクにも大切な日さ。 |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, the rain has stopped... Today is an important day to Shigure too! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 提督。……止まない雨は無いさ。……そう、心配しなくていいんだ。……僕も、いつでも一緒にいる。そばにいて……いいんだよね。 |RainySeason2015_EN = Admiral. There's no rain that will not stop. Yes, there's no need to worry. I, too, will always be with you. It's fine for me... to be by your side, right? |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Shigure's 80th Anniversary (launched May 18th, 1935) |EarlySummer2015 = もうすぐ今年の夏が来るね。水着？あ、去年のがあるから、僕は大丈夫。 |EarlySummer2015_EN = It'll be summer pretty soon. Swimsuit? Ah, I have mine from last year, so I'll be all right. |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = やっぱり夏は暑いね。提督、大丈夫かい。そうか。提督は立派だね。見習うよ。 |MidSummer2015_EN = Well, Summer is hot as it should be. Are you okay Admiral? Is that so? You are exemplary, Admiral. I will learn from you. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |MidSummer2015_2 = うん、ちょっぴり僕も恥ずかしいかな。 (改二) |MidSummer2015_2_EN = Yes. I'm a bit embarrassed. (Kai Ni) |MidSummer2015_2_Clip = |MidSummer2015_2_Note = |MidSummer2015_3 = どうだろう。やっぱり装甲が薄いのかな？ (改二) |MidSummer2015_3_EN = I wonder. The armor probably is thinner? (Kai Ni) |MidSummer2015_3_Clip = |MidSummer2015_3_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋は少し寂しいね。ああ、ううん、僕は元気だよ。 |Fall2015_EN = Autumns a bit lonely isn't it? Ah, no, I'm fine. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |FallEvent2015 = この海域は…この海域は危険な感じがする。川内さん、江風、気を付けて。 |FallEvent2015_EN = This sea... this sea feels dangerous. Sendai, Kawakaze, be careful. |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |FallEvent2015_2 = この作戦…僕も一緒に行っていいかな？何か…少し嫌な予感がする。でも提督と一緒なら、何かが変わる気がするんだ。 |FallEvent2015_2_EN = Is it okay for me to go on this mission? I have a kind of bad feeling about it... But, I feel like something might change if I'm with the admiral. |FallEvent2015_2_Clip = |FallEvent2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 The Fall 2015 Event covers the Battle of Vella Gulf, in which Shigure lost all her accompanying ships. |Christmas2015 = 提督、メリークリスマス！今日は僕がプレゼントを渡すよ。はい。 |Christmas2015_EN = Admiral, Merry Christmas! Today I'll give you a present, here. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = 提督、クリスマスシーズンだね。メリークリスマス。あ… 僕、少し早かったかな？ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Admiral, it's Christmas season right? Merry Christmas. Ah, was I a bit too early? |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |Christmas2015_3 = えっ、この格好かい？クリスマスはこうするものだって… 提督、もしかして嫌だった？ごめん… |Christmas2015_3_EN = Eh? This outfit? You're supposed to dress like this during Christmas they said... Admiral, was it perhaps to your dislike? I'm sorry... |Christmas2015_3_Clip = |Christmas2015_3_Note = Secretary 3 (Kai Ni) |EndofYear2015 = もう年末か。艦隊の大掃除をしないと。門松も出さないといけないね。どこだろう？ |EndofYear2015_EN = It's already end of year, huh. I should clean the fleet. The New Year's Pine decoration should also be put out. I wonder where it is? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = Kadomatsu is a chest-type furniture decoration. It requires 5000 Furniture Coins and a Furniture Fairy to purchase. |Setsubun2016 = 豆撒きか、結構、当たると痛いね。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Throwing beans, huh... It hurts when you get hit often, doesn't it? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016 = 提督、これは..僕に?　ありがとう |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral, is... this... for me? Thank you! |WhiteDay2016_Note = From White Day 2015 |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、僕達、三周年だね。長いようであっという間だった気もする。うん。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, It's our third anniversary right? It's been a long time, but I feel like it was over in a flash. Yup. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 提督。……止まない雨は無いさ。……そう、心配しなくていいんだ。……僕も、いつでも一緒にいる。そばにいて……いいんだよね。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Admiral. ....There's no rain that does not end. ....Yes, there's no need to worry. ....I, too, will always be with you. It's fine for me....to be by your side, right? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance * For her Kai Ni character design, the artist mentioned that her "ear-like flaps" were drawn from the image of the "faithful hound (忠犬)". Compare with Yuudachi. * Because of how her equipment appears, she is nicknamed Guncannon from Mobile Suit Gundam. * Her hair ornament in her Kai Ni design looks strikingly similar to the ornaments on Fusou Kai and Yamashiro Kai's aviation decks, but her artist declined to make a proper declaration on this and said to 'leave it to your own imagination'. Personality * She uses 僕 (boku) to address herself. Boku was mostly reserved for boys, and very rare among Japanese young girls, but is considered to be very cute when used by the latter. * Sometimes paired with Yamashiro as she provided cover (and sunk as a result) for Shigure to escape the Battle of Leyte Gulf. * Some suggest that Shigure might have PTSD over night battles, inferring from her quotes. ** According to history, both battles (Battle of Vella Gulf and Battle of Leyte Gulf), in which she lost all of her comrades (and in the case of Vella Gulf, her own little sister), occurred during the night. ** As a result, her tone and speech is reserved, somewhat demure and more saddened compared to most other kanmusu, although she is not without a positive side. Trivia * Her name means drizzling rain (in late autumn and early winter). ** It was first carried by the tenth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. * Received her Kai Ni on 23/10/2013. * Shigure was known as one of the lucky ships of the war, sometimes referred to as Shigure of Sasebo, similarly as Yukikaze of Kure. ** During the Battle of Vella Gulf, she was the only destroyer to survive from the surprise torpedo salvos because the torpedo that hit her rudder did not explode. ** During the Battle of Leyte Gulf, Battle of Surigao Strait, she pulled through hails of shell in front, while the rest of Nishimura Force was sunk. Then she fled and became the sole survivor. Bizarrely her captain did not inform Shima's secondary force that there was an American ambush in wait - effectively letting him be wiped out. ** During the Operation HailStone, She suffered heavy damage from an air raid on Truk by United States Navy aircraft, taking a direct bomb hit to her No.2 gun turret,reducing her maximum speed to 25 knots. ** During the Night Battle With TaskForce 75, 6-inch shell hit her fuel tank, but it did not explode. ** On account of this, her second remodel has very high luck. * Sunk in action 7:15 (JST) 24 January 1945 near Kota Bharu, Malaya (now Malaysia) (06°00′N 103°48′E). Quests *Composition: A22, A44. *Sortie: B14, B33. Category:Shiratsuyu Class Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Destroyers Category:Ships required for Improvements